Blackmail
by The Rose's Charm
Summary: Leon observes Yuffie, a girl he has long considered a sister, and her first love interest, and can't help but muse on the situation. K for kissing, RikuYuffie.
1. One

**Title:** Blackmail

**Wordcount:** 394

**Pairing:** Riku/Yuffie

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Eh... something I thought of while ranting about how the relationships between the characters are rarely realistic - often times I've seen Leon turned into an abusive figure in Yuffie's life whenever she is paired with Riku, and in my opinion, I cannot stand it. Thus, I am more aimed towards developing something I don't see many people examining - Yuffie and Leon's relationship has sibling-figures to each other, not in a romantic sense.

**Blackmail**

She was the most immature person he had ever known - hell, he had had a huge hand in raising her, he knew her well. He could easily as yesterday recall how she would make a face and act grossed out when he and Aerith kissed. In fact, it HAD been only yesterday it had last happened.

But things changed, didn't they?

He, Cid, and Aerith had practically raised her on their own, since she was two years old, since Hollow Bastion fell. And now she was fourteen. After twelve years of the bundle of cheerful, look-on-the-bright-side violet-eyed glory that was Yuffie, he had long considered her not as a daughter, but more of a little sister.

Through thick or thin, she would always be his little sister, and he'd always be her big brother. That was just how it was, from the taunts, the shouting matches, the playful ploys to steal all his belts and give them to charity... Yuffie and Leon were as close as siblings.

And when _he_ came along, little was different. While there was a tension - he noticed the kid's eyes on her, and her eyes on the kid - he didn't say anything, merely exerted his dominant, protective older-brother figure, despite the fact he felt he didn't need to do anything. He trusted her, as immature and irresponsible as she was. She constantly reminded him that boys had cooties and that boys were stupid... why would she be getting involved with one?

Leon lifted the coffee mug to his lips, drinking deeply, his eyes falling on the gap between the door and its frame. It was funny, how easily things changed. But there she was, standing with the kid, her fingers playing with his silver hair as he kissed her deeply. His hand was slowly sliding up her back, the other curled around her waist and holding her close. Her arms were around his neck.

And as Yuffie stepped back, she didn't make that face. She didn't stick out her tongue, she didn't roll her eyes, she didn't make that childish "eugh!" noise. She just flushed, cheeks tinging pink, as she stared at him, then resting her head on his shoulder.

Smirking in his typical, older-brotherly way, he put down his mug and chuckled.

She would _never_ hear the end of this now.


	2. Two

**Title:** Blackmail

**Wordcount:** 600

**Pairing:** Riku/Yuffie

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Felt the want to do a follow up. So I did.

**Blackmail**

"So... you and the kid, huh?"

Leon smirked. Yuffie said nothing, she just turned her wide-eyed stare to look at him, and a slight blush tinged her face.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed, and he lifted a hand to place it on her head, chuckling and ruffling her hair. She frowned, dragging off his hand, and snapped, "Stop that!"

"You and the kid." He couldn't help but hide a grin, couldn't help but snicker and easily hold her off from hitting him. She shoved him, flushing a deeper shade of pink.

"There's nothin' between Rikuriku and I," she insisted, "c'mon, that's silly, you idiot."

The expression on her face was really quite ridiculous. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes were wide and seemingly nervous, and she was bright red. She turned her back on him and said firmly, "Why would you say somethin' crazy like THAT?"

"Because it's true?" he suggested calmly, and she gave a groan of frustration. As she started to stomp away, he swiftly grabbed her around the torso, tugging her back and holding her still, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Lemme go, dorkus," she argued, squirming immediately, and buckled her knees so she weighed him down. He bent over, keeping his grip on her, and then easily lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and holding her by one arm around her thighs. She let out a yelp, and then pounded on his back with her fists. He winced, but grinned.

"Not until you admit it."

"Put me down! All the blood's rushing to my head!" she complained.

He bounced her, straightening up and chuckling. Her hands scrabbled for a grip on his t-shirt so she could push herself up, but she constantly lost her hand and ended up hanging upside-down.

"Your face is red enough already," he said.

Yuffie wailed suddenly.

"Leeeeeeon! Put me now right now!"

"Admit it, kiddo. You and the kid have something, don't you? I know you do."

"If you know, why do you gotta do this?" she moaned, "let me go right now, don't _make_ me kick your overly-belted ass, you know I will!"

"Because this is revenge for every time you've complained about me about kissing Aerith," he smirked.

"Leon, I can't feel my toes and my head hurts, let me dowwwwn!" she complained.

He bounced her again, using his other arm to grab her legs as she tried to kick him. She gave a violent squirm and grabbed one of his belts, jerking it roughly.

"Just admit it," he smirked.

"FINE!" she snapped, "I kissed Rikuriku and I like him and you're being a jerk just because I like him and I said I didn't like boys because boys have cooties and ... augh!"

Leon dropped her onto the couch with a laugh, and then pushes his hands into his pockets. She stuck out her tongue at him, and then turned. Leon saw her eyes widen, and followed her gaze to see Riku himself, standing in the doorway.

The kid chuckled, one hand on his hip, and said, "Well, that's nice to hear."

Yuffie gave a know-it-all grin. Leon laughed. Riku just went over to Yuffie, slipping an arm around her, and said, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Do I have cooties?"

Yuffie tilted her head to look up at him and grinned, "You have good cooties, Riku." She nuzzled him gently, smiling happily. Leon saw the opportunity to get at her just like she had gotten to him all those times.

Leon caught Yuffie's eye, gave a mock-grimace, and said, "Eugh!"

Yuffie broke away from Riku, seizing a pillow, and savagely beat Leon with it.

And life continued in the household.


End file.
